Monday Night Mayhem 7/20/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem Plays* *A brief recap of last weeks show plays, highlighting Ryan Mcbride's attack on Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins-Kevin Owens feud* Match 1: United States Champion Sheamus vs Kane (The match only lasts a few minutes until Bo Dallas interferes, Bo Dallas takes out Sheamus with elbows to the head, but then Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler both come out to take out Dallas) *Renee Young announces there will be a contract signing tonight between Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins....and that GM Chris Jericho has announced that Sheamus, Sami Zayn, and Dolph Ziggler will take on Bo Dallas, Kane and Stardust tonight* *Ryan Mcbride now makes his way out* Ryan Mcbride: Boy, do I love it. The boos from all the angry Daniel Bryan lovers. Because all I've done since I joined here was take your "Hero" out! Daniel Bryan is a shell of a man. He has nothing anymore. Over the past month, i've made it difficult for Daniel Bryan just to talk. I've made it difficult for him to look his own self in the mirror! I've made a fool out of him. Daniel thinks he has me figured out. But that's where he's wrong. Daniel Bryan you have never met a man like me. I am so dangerous. One thing you gotta think about though is actually showing up at Summer Showdown. I mean, we all know you're a little banged up from my ruthless attacks on you. I mean if you really wanna come out this weekend and face me. I mean, you can. But i'm not gonna pay your medical bills. Daniel, simply. I'm going to beat you on Sunday. I'm not only going to beat you, i'm going to destroy. I'm going to make these people forget who you are. I'm going to take you out of here! Now, as for tonight. General Manager Chris Jericho informed me that I have a tune-up match in order to prepare for Daniel. So, whoever that may be....let's get this beatdown started. Match 2: Ryan Mcbride vs Zack Ryder (Ryan Mcbride picks up the win pretty quickly after he hit Zack Ryder with a running Enzuigiri...following the match Mcbride continued to attack Zack Ryder and grabbed a chair. He placed the chair onto Ryder's ankled and stomped on his ankle) Match 3: The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper, Erick Rowan) vs The Miz and PJ Black (A great back and forth match...PJ Black goes for the 450 splash onto Erick Rowan but Luke Harper moves him out of the way. Harper nails Black with a clothesline and places Rowan onto Black and Rowan pins him for the victory) *Renee Young announces that Daniel Bryan is not in the building tonight but will compete on Sunday* Match 4: US Champion Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, and Sami Zayn vs Kane, Bo Dallas, and Stardust (Dolph Ziggler's team wins after Ziggler nailed Stardust with a superkick followed by a Zig-Zag, post match as the 3 are celebrating. Bo Dallas makes his way in the ring and starts brawling...Bo takes Zayn but Ziggler hits Bo with a Zig-Zag....Ziggler then turns around and ducks from a Sheamus brogue kick....Ziggler nails Sheamus with a Zig-Zag and holds up the US title) *Another vignette plays for Goldust* Contract Signing: Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens *Seth Rollins comes out first with his Championship* Seth Rollins: You know, i've been a man in life...who has made mistakes. I've lied, i've done things I regret. But in the end, I look in the mirror and I just smile. Hahahah. Why? Well...because of this. *points at the World Championship* Because I know that I have this. Because I know that I am the greatest professional wrestler in this world. And nobody can touch me. I have beaten the best, the greatest in this company. And on Sunday will be no different I'm going to walk down that ramp, with my World Title. Fight Kevin Owens. Curbstomp him. Win. Go on and do the same exact thing week after week. Until you stupid people realize that I am the best. It should already sink in your thick skulls that i'm the best. But if I have to keep proving it...well I will. HAHAHAH! *Kevin Owens comes on out, and stands right across from Rollins* Kevin Owens: You got a lot of fucking balls coming out here Seth. You know I respect the hell out of what you do in this ring. You are great. But what I am sick of. Is you coming down here, with your greasy hair, that stupid smirk on your face. And all you do is downgrade me? We get it. You beat me. Once. But the fact is, that was a triple threat match. This sunday it's just me and you man. One on one. So why don't we make it official? Seth Rollins: Make it official, let's do it come on! *Seth signs the contract, Owens signs the contract and as he looks up Rollins hits him with a right hand...Owens no sells it and Rollins looks scared. Owens tackles Rollins and begins to pound him with lefts and rights. Rollins is shown bleeding from the mouth. Rollins tried to escape Owens grabs him and sets him for a pop-up powerbomb. Before Owens can hit it...Kane hits Owens in the back and knocks him down. Rollins slips away and runs out of the ring barking orders at Kane. Kane stomps on Owens and sets him up for a chokeslam, Owens reverses and nails Kane with a pop-up powerbomb and stares down Rollins who is now on the ramp. Mayhem goes off air*